Westgate
City of Coin | size = Metropolis | area = Dragon Coast, interior Faerûn | demonym = Westar or Westhavian | government = Oligarchy | rulertable = (First Lord)|? – ? |Verovan Lorndessar| – |Shlanarnla Durovree| – |Ilphael Lorndessar| – |Maeraedryn Lorndessar| – |Roadaeron Lorndessar II| – |Blaervaer Lorndessar | – |Alzurth Lorndessar| – |Roadaeron Lorndessar| – |Sarvyn Eorn| – |Campion Dynasty| – |Ilistar Dynasty| – | —Iyachtu Xvim|( – ) |Illistine Dynasty| – |Croam Dynasty | – |Mulan Dynasty| – |Soleilon Dynasty| – |Orlak| – |Thorndaer| – |Glaurath| – |Mather| – |Saldrinar| – |Kisonraathiisar|? – }} | histrefs = | population1 = ~96,000 (increased to 114,000 during summertime) | popyear1 = 1358 | population2 = ~29,184 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = ~40,000 | popyear3 = 1479 | races = Humans | religion = Amaunator, Beshaba, Gond, Ilmater, Lathander, Lliira, Loviatar, Malar, Mask, Shar, Sune, Talona, Talos, Tymora, Umberlee | imports = | exports = Perfume, wine, pottery | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | source = | page = }} Westgate was a seedy and squalid metropolis—with a history in piracy, powerful crime syndicates, and nameless vampiric crime-lords. Westgate thrived on black-market trade and corruption, and was perhaps one of the most sordid cities in all of Faerûn. The legacy of scoundrels and spies was found in every alley, and danger lurked for the unprepared in every corner. It was an open city that welcomed all travelers and citizens alike as long as they abided by the local laws and, of course, had enough coin. It was probably the oldest, richest and most corrupt port on the Sea of Fallen Stars. It received the nickname "Gateway to the West" from its role as the Inner Sea's most prolific port city. A person from Westgate was known as a Westar or a Westhavian. History This area of the Dragon Coast was first settled by humans from the Vilhon Reach roughly 1,000 years before the Standing Stone was erected in Cormanthor. The largest settlment was the human town of Westgate, ruled cruelly by the great topaz dragon Kisonraathiisar. In the , Saldrinar destroyed Kisonraathiisar and became Westgate's first human king. In the , the vampire Orlak and a small army of mercenaries captured the city in a single night. Orlak proclaimed himself the Night King and ruled until he is defeated by a group of Lathander-worshiping paladins in the . In the , pirates from the Pirate Isles invaded Westgate and began the 200-year-long reign of the Pirate Kings. After the Spellplague, the Sea of Fallen Stars began to drain into the Underdark. The lower water level caused the shoreline to recede and, for a time, the harbor of Westgate was left high and dry. The docks were rebuilt on the new shoreline and the new dock area was known as Tidetown. Foreign Policy By the , Westgate was one of the few free cities left on the Dragon Coast not occupied by either Cormyr or Sembia. In order to preserve its independence Westgate played both powers against each other, perhaps even supporting insurrections within Cormyr's borders to stem its expansionism. Notable Locations Inns, Taverns, and Festhalls * Bent Mermaid Inn * Big Edna's Tavern * Black Boot Inn * Black Eye (tavern and festhall) * Blais House Inn * Blind Eye (tavern) * Blue Banner (tavern and inn in the Shou Quarter) * Empty Fish Tavern * Gatereach Inn * Gentle Moon Inn * Jolly Warrior Inn * Leaning Man (inn) * Lilda's (festhall in The Shore ward) * Old Beard Tavern * Purple Lady Festhall (owned by Ilira Nathalan) * Rising Raven Inn and Rooming House * Rosebud Tavern * Rotten Root Tavern * Spitting Cockatrice (inn) * Westward Eye (inn) Shops * Aurora's Emporium: curio shop * Gondeth's Mageries: magic shop * House of Silks: fine textiles shop * Chalaratha's Fragrances: perfume shop and factory * Dawn's Dress Shop * Imryth Tower (residence of Audara Imryth, potion shop, and Harper safehouse) * Myrkeer House: merchant house of Shalush Myrkeer Temples to Good Gods * Morningstar Haven: Temple of Lathander * Fortuneboon Hall: Temple of Tymora * House of Ilmater: Temple of Ilmater * Abbey of the Blinding Truth: Temple of Tyr * A shrine to Sune Temples to Neutral Gods * House of the Sun: Temple of Amaunator * House of the Wheel: Temple of Gond * The Hidden House: Temple of Leira (subterranean) * House of Steel: Abandoned Temple of Garagos and subterranean lair of the vampire Kirenkirsalai. Temples to Evil Gods * Whitecap Hall: Temple of Umberlee * House of Winds: Temple of Talos * Painbliss Hall: Temple of Loviatar * The Place of Waiting Death: Temple of Talona (subterranean) * House of Spires and Shadows: Temple of Mask; also called The Shadowspires. Abandoned circa 1480 DR. Other Locations * Westlight: The Harbor Tower lighthouse. * Westgate's stout city walls had six gates. Counter-clockwise from the northernmost gate: The Water Gate, The West Gate, Mulsantir's Gate, The South Gate, The River Gate, and The East Gate. * The Shore: A slum district, just outside The River Gate. * Shou Quarter: District home of many immigrants from Shou. * Castle Thalavar: Gedrin Thalavar's childhood home and headquarters of the Eye of Justice. * Lair of the Night Masters: Formerly the lair of the vampire Orbahk. * Tidetown: New dock district built after the sea level of the Sea of Fallen Stars dropped. * Darkdance Manor: Home of House Darkdance and ancestral home of Myrin Darkdance. * Timeless Blade: A Fencing school. * The Quivering Thumb: Gladiatorial games with gambling. Inhabitants * Clyde The Cleaver: Information broker & underworld figure. Notorious for his hand axe of Sharpness. * Gedrin Thalavar: Founder of the Eye of Justice. * Gul The Grim: Dwarven Leader & figurehead of the Westgate underworld. * King Verovan: last King of Westgate who during a ship race against the Red Wizards of Thay was tricked into turning his whole crew into stone; the Red Wizards had secretly replaced his whip with one braided with a cockatrice feather. * Lord Topaz: Mercenary, assassin, bounty hunter, and unofficial contractor for the Night Masks. Affiliated with Waterdeep's Assassin's Guild of the VenomBlade. * Mintassan the Magnificent. * Zedrick Neely: Leader of the Night Masks. Organizations and Factions * Eye of Justice: Paladin order dedicated to the worship of the Threefold God. * Fire Knives: Assassins' guild at war with the Nine Golden Swords. * Night Masks (guild): Thieves guild driven out of Westgate by the Eye of Justice in 1391 DR. * Nine Golden Swords: Shou organization with criminal roots by way of Telflamm; opposes the Fire Knives. * Zhentarim: A mercenary company. * Mercenaries' Guild of Westgate: A mercenary company. Noble Houses * Athagdal: symbol is a set of russet weighing scales * Bleth: symbol is seven suns * Cormaeril: symbol is a red wyvern and a silver horn * Guldar: symbol is a black hawk * Malavhan: symbol is a red sun * Ssemm: symbol is an ivory bird's claw * Thalavar: symbol is a green feather * Thorsar: symbol is a blue hand holding corn * Urdo: symbol is a yellow eye * Vhammos: symbol is a steel-gray open hand Appendix Gallery Wheloon-FRA.jpg|''2nd edition map showing Westgate.'' Westgate-Urmlaspyr.png|''2nd edition map showing Westgate c. 1367 DR.'' Dragonmere map 3e.jpg|''3rd edition map showing Westgate c. 1372 DR.'' DragonCoast-1479 DR.jpg|''4th edition map showing Westgate c. 1479 DR.'' Dragonmere map 4e.jpg|''4th edition map showing Westgate c. 1479 DR.'' WestgateCommunity.jpg|''A key to Westgate.'' References Category:Metropolises Category:City-states Category:Settlements Category:Locations with a Red Wizard enclave Category:Locations on the Dragon Coast Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports perfume Category:Exports pottery Category:Exports wine Category:Oligarchies Category:Locations on the Grand Ride Category:Locations on the Trader's Road Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations on the River Thunn